villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fate Averruncus/Synopsis
The story of Fate Averruncus from Negima! Magister Negi Magi and UQ Holder Background Fate is the third existing Averruncus. He was created twelve years before the start of the series in the Mundus Magicus (Magical World): a world in a different dimensional plane, whose base in the real universe is the planet Mars, populated by mages, magic humanoids and mythological creatures. 20 years before the start of the series, Primum (the first) Averruncus, was leading Cosmo Entelecheia for the Mage of the Beginning. Cosmo Entelecheia planned to destroy the Mundus Magicus, following the same motivation as the present day Fate but acting in a much more sinister way. They staged a worldwide conflict known as the Great Mage War and manipulated it to kidnap Asuna, the princess of the kingdom of Vespertatia, to use her magic-cancelling power in a ritual to destroy the entire Mundus Magicus. However, Ala Rubra (Crimson Wing), a team of extremely powerful mages led by Nagi Springfield, the legendary "Thousand Master", discovered the truth and reached the gloomy palace of Cosmo Entelecheia, where they defeated all the society's generals, including Averruncus himself. Nagi and his Master Filius Zect ultimately managed to defeat the Mage of the Beginning at the cost of Zect's life. Eventually, the Mage of the Beginning returned through Filius Zect's body and created Secundum, and later Tertium to restart her goal. Tertium followed his older "sibling" all around the Mundus Magicus and assisted him in a battle against Nagi, whom he trapped in a magical field, but to no avail. At some point, when he was flying around the Mundus Magicus and reflecting about his role, his core started to malfunction due to its unusual configuration and he fell to the ground. He was rescued and taken care of by Luna (who would later become his partner Shiori) and her older sister. He spent three days recovering in their house, where he learnt to enjoy coffee, before departing. When he came to see them again, he found out that the entire village was set ablaze by humans who had maimed Luna's sister.Secundum greeted him and told him what happened before relocating Luna's sister into the actual Cosmo Entelecheia: an edenic alternate reality. As he was about to do the same to Luna, Tertium killed him from behind, refusing to fulfil his duty in such a callously cruel way. 10 years before the start of the series, Cosmo Entelecheia and Ala Rubra fought again in the city of Istanbul. Nagi defeated the Mage of the Beginning again, but sacrificed himself to seal her away and was reported dead. Tertium named himself Fate and took command of the remnants of Cosmo Entelecheia, planning to fulfil his duty at last. He walked the Mundus Vetus (the real world), seemingly gaining contacts in the Istanbul Association of Magic, to which he pretends to belong. He also rescued 62 orphans, among whom five humanoid girls who willingly joined him and became his Pactio Partners. (Partners in battle bound to him by a magical contract called the Pactio, which grants them a powerful magical artifact.) These Partners go by the codenames of Shirabe, Shiori, Homura, Koyomi and Tamaki. They harbour a never-ending gratitude towards Fate and are totally devoted to him. Role in Negima! First encounter with Negi Fate Averruncus first appears during the Kyoto Trip Arc. Negi Springfield (the ten-year-old primary protagonist, mage in training and English teacher of a class of female, middle-school students) goes to Kyoto with his class for a school trip. He also needs to give a letter to the Kansai Association of Magic. In Kyoto, a female Western mage named Chigusa Amagazaki tries to kidnap Konoka Konoe, one of Negi's pupils and close friends, as she is the daughter of the head of the Kansai Association of Magic (a former member of the Ala Rubra). Given this inheritance, Konoka wields an incredible magic potential that Chigusa covets. Chigusa tries and fails several times to kidnap Konoka, until she recruits Fate, whose name has yet to be revealed. The "newcomer" first has one of his Eastern demon-summons hold Konoka hostage, but Negi thwarts him. He then sneaks into the Association Headquarters, in spite of its powerful magical wards, turns everyone into stone including Konoka's father and easily abducts the young girl, warning Negi that he cannot do anything against him before bringing his captive to Chigusa. Chigusa uses Konoka's power to unseal the Ryomen Sukuna no Kami: an incredibly powerful Demon-God and gain complete control over it. Negi and his partners fail to prevent the summoning and must battle Fate, who effortlessly overwhelms them without even using half of his power. Hopefully, they are saved by Evangeline Mc Dowell: a dreaded vampire sorceress and Negi's former enemy, whose power surpasses Fate's. Evangeline defeats Fate, forcing him to flee, and seals the demon again, ending the threat for good. But what Fate was really looking for and why did he was hired by Chigusa Amagazaki remain unknown. Later, a Demon Lord named Count Wilhelm Josef Von Hermann appears in Mahora Academy (the city-like campus where Negi is teaching). He abducts almost every girl in Negi's class who know that he is a mage, and challenges him to a fight. Negi and Kotaro Inugami, a ten-year-old wolf boy and former associate of Chigusa, manage to defeat Hermann. It is only revealed much later that Hermann was acting on Fate's order, to gather information about Negi, his Pactio Partners, and Asuna's mysterious ability to cancel magic. Before that, Fate went to the then-captive Kotaro and offered to free him if he were to fight Negi, but was turned down, prompting him to seek other means. Kotaro then broke free of his own to warn Negi. Mundus Magicus Arc Negi, his Pactio partners and friends form a team called Ala Alba (White Wing) and set out to the Mundus Magicus, searching for clues on Nagi Springfield's whereabouts. Unfortunately, they enter the magical world at the very same moment and place than Fate Averruncus and his generals, who use magic to go undetected. Negi inexplicably feels Fate's presence, prompting him to "come and say hello", nearly killing Negi with a spear of stone. Konoka, who is learning magic and developed immense healing abilities manages to save Negi's life, but Fate's group destroys the Gate between the Mundus Magicus and the Mundus Vetus, before dispersing the Ala Alba (as well as several of Negi's normal pupils who followed them) all around the Mundus Magicus. They then destroy the ten other gateports between the two worlds and frame Negi and the Ala Alba for these crimes, putting high bounties on their heads. As Negi and his friends struggle to earn their living in this new world and try to reunite with the others, Fate has them constantly watched over by one of his followers, the mercenary swordswoman Tsukuyomi. Meanwhile, Negi, who reunited with many of his friends, becomes the apprentice of Jack Rakan (a former member of Ala Rubra whose power rivals that of Nagi himself), learning to master the "Magia Erebea" a forbidden technique by Evangeline Mc Dowell which considerably increases his power but puts a heavy strain on his body and mind and threatens to turn him into a demon. The Ala Alba goes to the ruins of Ostia, the capital of the fallen kingdom of Vespertatia, where the last gateport to the Mundus Vetus is located and where a festival is held to celebrate the twenty year anniversary of the end of the Great Mage War. Negi learns that his friend and Pactio Partner Asuna Kagurazaka is in fact Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia: the former Imperial Princess of Twilight of Vespertatia, which explains her magic-cancelling power. The Ala Rubra took her to the Mundus Vetus after Vespertatia's destruction, and erased her memory to give her a peaceful normal life. Fate later confronts Negi during the festival, organising "peaceful" negotiations around a cup of tea, threatening to attack every passer-by if Negi does not listen to him while his partner confront Negi's, keeping them from interfering. Fate offers to escort Negi and all his friends back to the real world, if Negi promises not to interfere with his plans. He tells Negi that he may be the son of the saviour of the Mundus Magicus, but that does not force him to bear this world's burden. He also confesses that he plans to destroy the Mundus Magicus, cryptically stating that he has a very good reason for doing this. While Negi hesitates, an outraged Asuna hit both boys and berates Negi, stating that he cannot forget what the denizens of the Mundus Magicus have done for them. Negi then discovers that Fate planned to use a powerful magical artifact to compel him to respect his words, should he have promised not to oppose Fate. Fate laughs creepily, stating that he prefers this frank antagonism over an unsatisfying coerced truce. The two boys then engage a battle, but in spite of his huge progress Negi is still no match for Fate. Meanwhile, Asuna is captured by Fate's partner Shiori, who assumes her appearance and takes her place. Kotaro Inugami and Nodoka Myazaki (one of Negi's Pactio Partners with a mind-reading artifact) interrupt the fight and manage to learn Fate's real name: Tertium (which he intensely dislikes). Fate pursues them as they escape and very nearly cast "Eternal Petrification" on Nodoka when she reads his mind, but he is forced to flee when Negi, Konoka, the Fake Asuna and Jack Rakan barge in. Negi and his team analyse the information they got about Fate's plan, and Rakan shows them a movie he made, which depicts the fights between Ala Rubra and Cosmo Entelecheia. Meanwhile, Fate and his followers are holding Asuna captive in their old lair, the Gravekeeper's Palace. Fate agrees to explain his motivations to Asuna, but he first unlocks all the memories of her past, stating that it would be better for her to understand if she remembers everything. Unfortunately, recovering all her memories plunge Asuna into a coma of one week, during which she is taken care of by her fellow captive and Ala Alba member Anya. Later, Negi and Kotaro are forced to fight against Jack Rakan himself, who states that if they cannot grow strong enough to defeat him, they cannot hope to stand a chance against Fate. They both ultimately manage to end the battle against Rakan in a draw through an important teamwork, in a match broadcasted in the entire Mundus Magicus, which Fate watched with the utmost attention. Towards the end of the festival, Negi and his team are invited in a ball held by Kurt Godel: the Governor General of New Ostia and former member of Ala Rubra, who wants Negi to join him at any cost. Fate, under the shape of a young man, sneaks into the Governor's palace and prepares to join the ball, but he is found by Jack Rakan who challenges him into a fight. Fate is joined by his four Pactio Partners who attack Rakan, but they are effortlessly dispatched. Fate himself is no match for Rakan is forced to use the Code of the Life-Maker, which he uses to drag Rakan into another dimensional plane and gains the upper-hand. Meanwhile, the Governor's palace is invaded by Cosmo Entelecheia's armies of shadow creatures as well as a monumental shadowy demon led by Dynamis, one of Fate's Generals. The creatures use lesser copies of the Code of the Life-Maker to make many of the protagonists' friends from the Magical World disappear. Dynamis then personally attacks Nodoka, whom Fate deems too dangerous. In the ensuing skirmish, Nodoka manages to temporarily gain control of Dynamis' Code of the Life-Maker, gathering information about the divine artifact right from Dynamis' mind. As for Jack Rakan, he manages to escape Fate's dimension but he is ultimately defeated and he disappears right before Negi's eyes. Fate and Dynamis are then confronted by the Ala Alba, but they depart stating that the moment of the final confrontation has yet to come. The Ala Alba later manages to destroy the monumental shadowy demon, and Nodoka reveals that if they find the original Grand Master Code of the Life-Maker, they will be able to bring back all the people who disappeared. Invading the Gravekeeper's Palace Later, the Ala Alba unmasks the fake Asuna, who reveals where the real princess is held captive. While the Ala Alba prepares to invade Cosmo Entelecheia's headquarters, Asuna awakes and attacks Fate, who swats her aside before revealing that the Mundus Magicus was artificially created, and that the magic that sustains it will sooner or later be depleted. When this happens, the Mundus Magicus will collapse and all its non-human (who are in fact products of the magic that sustains the Mundus Magicus) will vanish from existence, while its human population will be cast on the actual planet Mars where no-one can survive. This explains why Fate keeps calling the Mundus Magicus an "illusion". Fate tells Asuna that he plans to combine her magic-cancelling ability with the power of the Grand Master Code of the Life-Maker to erase the Mundus Magicus and relocate its entire population into the "Cosmo Entelecheia". It is later revealed that Fate's group destroyed the gateports that link both worlds to gather the magical energy used in them, in order to use it for their plan. Shortly after, Fate is seen reflecting upon Jack Rakan's words about dismissing destiny and having fun, which seem to have made an impression on him. Tsukuyomi notices it and challenges him into a sparring battle, during which she tells him that he is more human than he believes to be, and that he should stop denying his own feelings. Later, Fate admits that he wants to fight Negi more than everything else, given that fighting is his only way to truly interact with people. The Ala Alba eventually manages to sneak into the Gravekeeper's Palace. There, they are greeted by (what seems to be) Zazie Rainyday, the least talkative and most mysterious student in Negi's class. Fate and his partners are puzzled by "Zazie's" appearance, as they never saw her before, but Fate's comrade, the Master of the Grave reveals that she brought her here as they are old friends. "Zazie" (in fact her older sister Poyo Rainyday) traps Negi's party into a replica of the Cosmo Entelecheia but Negi manages to break free from the spell, driven by his desire to speak to Fate, whom he no longer regards as an enemy. Negi directly addresses Fate, knowing that he is watching them, and tells him about a plan he hatched to prevent the collapse of the Mundus Magicus. Hearing this, Fate (who does not believe it at all) angrily remarks that Negi is disappointing him. Meanwhile, an infiltration squad led by Kotaro Inugami and his partner Natsumi (whose artifact turns people invisible and unnoticeable) encounters Fate himself. Kotaro attempts to take down the white-haired mage but only to realise that this would automatically fail and put them in danger. Negi and many of his Pactio Partners then engage an all-out battle against Dynamis, backed up by three of Fate's Pactio Partners. Negi succumbs to the "Magia Erebea" and transforms into a demon, easily defeating the powerful Shadow-Wielder. His allies manage to stop his transformation as he is about to finish Dynamis off, but he faints shortly after. With the only one able to oppose Fate unconscious, the members of Ala Alba engage a stealthy approach to reach and rescue Asuna without fighting Fate, but they need to hurry, as the white-haired boy has begun the ritual to rewrite the Mundus Magicus. The Final Showdown Kotaro's infiltration squad, joined by all of Negi's allies able to fight, manages to sneak to the place where the ritual is being held. (Fate almost notices their intrusion and launches a preventive attack without seeing them.) Then Chachamaru, a robot-girl and another one of Negi's partners, uses her artifact (a devastating Laser Satellite) to fire a tremendous blast that bypasses the magical energy protecting the palace. Fate blocks the attack but cannot prevent Kotaro's squad to storm into the scene. Fate recognises Natsumi's artifact of invisibility and angrily launches a wave of petrifying darts, before being locked in combat against Kotaro's mightiest beast form. Three of Negi's allies are turned to stone but the others manage to steal the Grand Master Code of the Life-Maker and to rescue Asuna. Irked, Fate pierces Kotaro with a huge stone stalagmite, but Chachamaru fires her Satellite at him again and Nodoka relocates the whole group so that they avoid the blast. Just as Negi's allies think that they are safe, Quartum, the Averruncus of Fire, appears and blows Chachamaru in half. Quintum, the Averruncus of Wind attacks Nodoka with a bolt of lightning, just as she's about to relocate the group again, and retrieves the Grand Master Code of the Life-Maker. Dynamis reveals to Chisame Hasegawa (another one of Negi's partners) that that Fate, the Third Averruncus, is not their only trump card. Sextum, the (female) Averruncus of Water then appears behind the bewildered Chisame and regenerates Dynamis. Each group of the Ala Alba is overwhelmed by the Averruncus they fight, who incapacitate several of them. But Negi recovers and helped by the Master of the Grave who restrains Sextum, he defeats the overconfident Quartum with surprising ease. Meanwhile, Fate himself re-enters the fray and stands against Quintum, stating that he would not allow him to harm his prey's comrades. He first gets pummelled by his "sibling" but, reflecting again on Rakan's words, he manages to take him down and proceeds to complete the plan by his own hands. Nodoka pleads for Negi's offer of friendship and insists that they could all get along, but while touched by her words, he angrily silences her with a slap. Fortunately, before he can start the ritual, Negi appears to settle their score once and for all. After Fate refuses to negotiate, they engage their long-awaited decisive battle. Now that Negi has assimilated the "Magia Erebea", he has grown powerful enough to fight Fate on equal footing, much to Fate's delight. Meanwhile, Shirabe manages to bring Asuna back to the altar in spite of Negi's comrades. Negi and Fate fight evenly until Negi assumes his powered-up lightning form and manages to drive him into a corner, and Fate finally understands what it is to have fun. He praises Negi for having reached his level before asking if he is fully aware of the risks of the "Magia Erebea", which he states to be the exact same as the Mage of the Beginning's power. At this point of the battle, both realities begin to merge and the Gravekeeper's Palace appears upside down in the sky above Mahora Academy. After a small talk in which Negi tries to work out their differences, Fate tricks him into a handshake to hold him in place and both boys unleash their most powerful spell, resulting in an apocalyptic blast which levels their entire surroundings. As he is caught in the onslaught of magic, Fate remembers his first months of existence and his meeting with Shiori and her sister. As Fate stands seemingly unscathed in the aftermath of the battle, he is confronted by manifestations of Nagi Springfield and Jack Rakan who appear through Negi's body due to the reflux of the Cosmo Entelecheia and berate him about his choices. (It is later revealed that an awakening Asuna subconsciously used her power to save them from their spells blast, resulting in said reflux.) Then, Negi offers to have a decisive attack and that the winner would gain his foe's allegiance, but Fate admits defeat and, with his first real smile, agrees to help Negi in his plan to save the Mundus Magicus, under the absolute condition that if he were to make the slightest mistake he would then reactivate Cosmo Entelecheia. Negi enthusiastically starts speaking about his plan when they are both pierced by a dark beam, exactly as Nagi and Primum were twenty years ago. The ominous figure of the Mage of the Beginning then appears soon followed by all the past members of Cosmo Entelecheia, Dynamis, Quartum, Quintum and Sextum. They label Fate as a traitor to be disposed of and viciously attack the two exhausted children, who are saved at the last second by Evangeline McDowell and the remaining Ala Rubra members. (Including Rakan, who resurrected thanks to Asuna's power.) After Negi and Asuna manage to destroy the Mage of the Beginning's projection, he is seen watching the victory celebrations from the side-lines. Aftermath As Negi and Asuna are busy working on the alternate plan "Project Blue Mars" (which happens to be terraforming Mars into a fertile and viable world to sustain the Mundus Magicus and prevent its collapse), they cannot yet return to Mahora, so Fate asks to replace Negi as the English teacher, in order to better understand humanity. There, he is quick to discourage the students who harbour crushes on Negi, stating that Negi has not enough time to deal with it since he has to work (with him) to save the Mundus Magicus. He also states that Negi already belongs with him, creating a double entendre. He is highly strict as a teacher, giving too many tests and extra lessons and striking those who talk in class with chalks, and is as such not liked at all by his students. Once he met with Negi and Kotaro under teenage forms and ended up in a funny misunderstanding with some students getting crushes on them. Later, Asuna must seal herself within the ruins of Vespertatia for over a century, as the cornerstone of Negi's "Project Blue Mars", aiming to terraform Mars into a fertile and viable world, which could sustain the Mundus Magicus without end and prevent its collapse. As she awakes in a world in which she no longer belongs, she is found by Evangeline and Negi's genius time-travelling descendant Chao Lingshen, who use Chao's Cassiopeia time-machine to bring her back to her era, creating a new time-line, in which she and all of Negi's comrades can live their well-deserved happy ending. Distant Finale The final chapter of the story mentions a tremendous battle, during which Negi managed to defeat the frightful archmage once and for all, and was able to free Nagi from her control. However, none of this is seen for real, due to the abrupt ending of the manga (caused by a dispute between the author and the editor). The battle is displayed in a magic projection in UQ Holder, bringing closure to Negima!. Five years after the events of the Mundus Magicus, a sixteen-year-old Negi leads the entire Mundus Magicus' battle fleet into their world's space, towards the Asteroid Agartha, which the Life-Maker completely assimilated. The archmage unleashes a tremendous onslaught of gigantic energy blasts from all over the asteroid circumference, before releasing thousands of shadow demons to obliterate them, forcing Kotaro to protect the fleet while Fate engages the shadow demons and Negi attacks the Life-Maker herself, using Nagi's aspect and power. Negi uses his "Magia Erebea" power to hold his own, but Cosmo Entelecheia enters the fray and overwhelms him, but he is saved by Asuna and his comrades from the Ala Alba and Ala Rubra, including Fate, Fate's Pactio Partners and Kotaro but excluding Evangeline. The archmage's disciples brag that Nagi's soul is completely assimilated and that nothing could save him, but an unimpressed Asuna boldly states that they would try anyway, much to her foes' disbelief. Following Fate's instruction, Asuna uses her White of Mars power to sever the Life-Maker's connection to Agartha and leave her vulnerable. Protected by everyone, Negi engages the final clash against his foe and emerges victorious, tearing her heart from his father's chest. Nagi embraces him and congratulates his victory, before collapsing as the heart is destroyed, urging his son to get away to escape possession. As the Mage of the Beginning's nightmarish true form rises, Fate instructs Koyomi to stop time with her Pactio Artifact before their foe can react. Negi and Asuna once again combine their White of Mars Power into Asuna's demon banishing claymore to destroy the Life-Maker once and for all, causing Agartha to explode and taking Cosmo Entelecheia dwon with it. Later, Negi's partner Konoka heals Nagi, and saves his life against all odds. As everyone is rejoicing, Fate is seen mourning his late creator's passing, likely regretting that she could not be saved from herself. Role in UQ Holder Flashbacks The story unfolds eighty-five years after the Mage of the Beginning's defeat in the Mundus Magicus. It is set in the previous series' second timeline, in which Asuna Kagurazaka was sealed for over a century, leading to a world without her. Alas, without Asuna, Negi's comrades could not detect the Mage of the Beginning, vastly postponing her defeat, and preventing them to tackle the many problems that would arise after magic was revealed to the world leaders. Instead of a pacified Mundus Vetus and Mundus Magicus cooperating to better their common future and work to reveal magic quickly and ensure its use to be spread to everyone for the benefit of the population, as in the ending of Negima!, magic was hoarded by military superpowers and wealthy elite, leading to much inequality, and a dramatic worsening of the wars, terrorism and strife plaguing the world, with many cities reduced to conflict-ridden slums. Negi and his allies found Cosmo Entelecheia on the Asteroid Agartha, but without Asuna, they could not sever Nagi-Ialda's connection to it, and she proved too powerful even for Negi. Negi's partners Nodoka Miyazaki and Yue Ayase, Jack Rakan and Nagi's comrade Albireo Imma saved him, but got assimilated; Yet, Albireo was able to destroy Nagi's body, forcing the Life-Maker to appear under a mix of her true and normal forms. Koyomi immediately stops time, but Ialda Baoth is too powerful to be affected and kills her, with Negi only owing his life to the sacrifice of his partner Chisame Hasegawa, before the Life-Maker teleports Agartha away. Devastated by grief, Negi breaks down in tears at Evangeline's house, where she nurses him back to health from the Life-Maker's magic poison. Negi spends the next seven decades solving crises everywhere, to ease suffering and weaken his foe. Fate worked with Ala Alba to terraform Mars, fighting many conflicts and saving many regions. Under Negi's impulse, Evangeline becomes the founding leader of UQ Holder (Eternity Holder): a group of immortals tasked to protect the population from supernatural threats. He also reveals that he gave Fate samples of DNA to create clones of both him and Asuna, in hopes of raising someone who could combine the White of Mars and the Black of Venus to stand a chance against the Life-Maker should the worst happen. Twenty years before the start of the story, Agartha is located in the Mundus Vetus' space near the rings of Saturn, and Negi rushes there to settle the score once and for all. Having no other choice, Negi asks Evangeline to kill him should he become the archmage's host in his turn, and casts the Manus Jaldae spell as a last resort, destroying her and sealing himself before she could doom the Solar System. Ten years later, at the cloning facility, Evangeline learns that most clones don't survive to adulthood, and Fate grimly states that only cloning Negi's spirit can make the experiment a success. Fate reveals dozens of growing clones, ominously stating that this is what Negi would have wished. Four years later, the clone who would become the primary protagonist Tōta Konoe is stolen by the descendant of Negi's partner Konoka Konoe's who faked his death, with Fate letting it be, stating that it would be a fine experiment. A livid Evangeline then barges in, having learnt that Fate allowed Negi's toddler clones to be used as child-soldiers, the cloning researches being funded by ruthless businessmen aiming to use their might as military assets. He states that he hopes to create clones that would replicate Negi's immortality and make humanity evolve. Enraged, Evangeline orders him to stop, but he refuses, pointing out that there is no other hope left to defeat the Mage of the Beginning after Negi's failure. Fate reveals a magitek cyborgs that replicate Asuna's magic-cancelling ability, rendering her powerless, and ambushes her with a squad of special forces soldiers. Yet, before his cyborgs can seize her, UQ Holder intervenes and shield their boss, prompting Fate to call a truth, acknowledging that their views now differ too much. In the following decades, Fate became known as the greatest mage of the Solar System. He now appears under his aspect of a young man clad in a white suit, but this is likely an age-up magic like Evangeline is using. He is now the wealthy and influential CEO of the International Solar System Development Agency, which supervised Mars' terraforming and oversees contacts between the worlds. Also, he leads the Ala Alba in Negi's place, but without Negi's soothing influence, and likely grieving his fallen Partners, he somehow reverted to his ruthless ways, though still a far cry from what he was while leading Cosmo Entelecheia. Setting of the Story Negi's "Project Blue Mars" has been realized, and giant towers leading into space are now serving as bridges between the three worlds. Magic was finally revealed to the world ten years before the start of the story and has begun to spread, but only wealthy people can afford the expensive applications enabling non-magic people to spell-cast. Evangeline now leads UQ Holder, and is the care-giver of Tōta Konoe, whom she turned into a vampire to save his life. The story really begins as she makes Tōta and his friends full members of the organization. First Story Arcs As Numbers of UQ Holder, Tōta and his closest friend Kuromaru Tokisaka are tasked to protect a slum and must battle very powerful Immortal Hunters. One of them explains that their employer is keeping tab on them through a camera robot. The man calls their leader mid-fight and orders them to capture Tōta in exchange for a huge reward. After the hunters' defeat, their mysterious boss is seen reflecting on the situation. He is revealed to be Fate himself, but his name has yet to be uttered. He ominously states that he shall soon take the matter in hand. Later, Kirie Sakurame, a member of UQ Holder with the power to reset time from a defined "Save Point" when she dies warns them that in a few hours, Fate effortlessly wreck their team to abduct Tōta. She came back after taking her own life seconds before falling victim to his Eternal Petrification spell. She devises a plan to capture Fate before he can make his move. However, they cannot enact it because Tōta's childhood friends happen to be near him. Fate takes Tōta's friends hostages and threatens to turn them to stone and kill everyone around if Tōta does not follow him. Meanwhile, his subordinates of the Ala Alba deal with the other immortals. Tōta stands no chance against Fate, who petrifies Kirie and comes close to do the same to him, but Kirie fortunately used a delayed anti-petrification magic beforehand and sends Fate and all her comrades back into time, to UQ Holder's headquarters. There, Fate meets Evangeline and engages a fight despite her reluctance, but neither can gain a real advantage over the other. Just as he surrounds her with Obsidian Blades, she surrounds him with Ice Spears. Noting that an all-out battle would be pointless, she convinces him to leave for now. Acknowledging the worth of Tōta's team, Fate agrees to truthfully answer one question for each one of them before departing. Fate admits that Tōta is orphan because of him, but refuses to explain more, prompting the young vampire to swear to defeat him. Fate welcomes the prospect and tells him that he will be waiting for him atop the Space Tower before flying away. Training Tōta Tōta registers for the Mahora Tournament sets to take place soon, and learns that someone filled a registration under Negi's name. Having heard of this, Fate barges in shortly before Evangeline identifies Negi's signature. Evangeline reading the form triggers a spell that casts a projection of some sort of Negi and Nagi, whom they find trapped in the Mage of the Beginning's grasp. Upon seeing this, Evangeline and Fate resolve to take part in the tournament and forbid Tōta from entering. After Tōta is attacked and nearly killed by Cutlass, a strange girl who calls him "brother", Evangeline's own master, the Vampire Queen Dana Ananga Jagannatha takes Tōta and his friends to her castle outside the time-and-space continuum, in order to train them. As Negi's clone, Tōta wields both the Life-Maker's powers of the "White of Mars" and the "Black of Venus" (source of the "Magia Erebea") powers, and Dana teaches him to combine them. A few months later, Evangeline takes Tōta to Amano-Mihashira Academy City, the former Mahora Academy, to meet Negi's surviving students: The now elderly Ayaka Yukihiro, Chachamaru, the ghost girl Sayo Aisaka, the half-demon sniper Mana Tastsumiya (still a teenager and now Dean of Mahora), and Zazie Rainyday. They explain the situation with Negi and the Mage of the Beginning, but two of Fate's students, Isana and Honoka Konoe (a swordfighter girl and an Eastern-mage girl, descendants of Konoka and her partner Setsuna Sakurazaki) barge in. They subdue Tōta and bring him to Fate (who did not order this). Fate reveals that he can use Tōta's power to save Negi, and that Tōta will one day ally with him on his own free will, but Evangeline, Mana and Zazie drive him away. Tōta then resolves to save Negi without having to choose between UQ Holder and Ala Alba. Negi Reappears Fate is next seen when Negi and his comrades from both the Ala Rubra and the Ala Alba reappear, now being the Life-Maker's Apostles, set on taking Tōta with them, dead or alive. Fate joins UQ Holder in the fight against them, and attacks Rakan, who commands him for reaching his level. After Tōta and Evangeline are saved from the Mage of the Beginning's Phantasmagoria by Asuna Kagurazaka's spirit, Fate and Evangeline join Tōta in his battle against Negi-Ialda. He casts a spell he devised to temporarily extract their souls from their bodies, so that the three of them can have a heart-to-heart talk with the real Negi. Fate reveals that he plans to make everyone in the solar system immortal to rid the world of suffering, dispelling the Life-Maker's source of power, but Negi states that this would only help those on top of society, and increase the problem. Negi tells them about his research and how they could use it. At the end, the Apostles overwhelm everyone, but they held their own long enough for Asuna to manifest on the world and disappear with them. Despite Negi's rebuttal, Fate still wants to pursue his plan, but renounces to take Tōta with him. Tōta states that he wants to hear his own side of the story, and Fate promises to welcome him any time for it, before flying away. UQ Holder versus UQ Holder Three months after Cutlass is killed by Evangeline in an attack against UQ Holder's headquarters, Tōta visits Fate to tell him about the alternate reality in which the Life-Maker was defeated for good, giving him the tape as proof, stating that it can also be done in their reality. Since Fate does not buy it, they fight and Tōta unveils his new technique, Maten Taisō (Heaven Magic Demon Armament), channelling the power that resurrects him into a demonic armour, and generates clones from the blood he loses with each wound. With a huge power-up and many clones harassing his foe from all sides, he manages to deplete Fate's defences, before exiting his armour as the last second for a surprise attack, defeating him. Tōta mentions Fate's plan to make everyone immortal. He explains that his immortality is powered by the planet Venus and that expanding it to the population would not only doom the Solar System in less than two centuries, but since it cannot be done to everyone at once, rich people would obtain it first, further worsening the already dire inequalities. That being said, he asks for a delay to explore other possibilities, to which Fate agrees. Then Tōta reminds him that he said to have killed his parents, which Fate confirms again, but Tōta can now clearly see that Fate has nothing to do with it, though he does feel responsible, prompting Fate to praise his perspicacity. Both former enemies mend the bridge and agree to meet and discuss about Negi. Alas, Nikitis Laps, a child-like Vampire Noble who joined UQ Holder and trained Tōta to devise his Maten Taisō technique, launches a sneak attack that beheads Fate. As Nikitis is gloating, Tōta realizes that he was the target and that Fate shielded him. Fate, who is still alive, laments that he neglected to account Nikitis and the third Vampire Noble Ba'al, would enter the fray. Ba'al attacks UQ Holder's headquarters with two Numbers under his control, backed by Nikitis and a brainwashed Dana, but Tōta engages fights Nikitis to a standstill, having deduced during their training that he is fascinated by the humanity he denigrates. (Evangeline later confirms that Nikitis never really sided with Ba'al, instead taking the matter in hand about Fate.) Dana eventually breaks free of the mind control and utterly trounces Ba'al. Category:Synopsis